The Long Term Goals of the Molecular genetics core (MGC) is to strengthen the research infrastructure at Florida A&M University by providing resources available to biomedical investigators seeking innovative approaches to investigate genetic basis of disease. These goals are to accommodate the recent surge in technological advances in genetics, which should be paralleled with enhanced proficiency in emerging areas of both molecular genetics and epigenetics that contribute to static and non-static heritable genetic traits, the latter more responsive to environmental adaptation. Understanding and developing drugs that act on epigenetic targets is a fairly new area of science, which could lead to novel advances as to how we treat diseases, in particular diseases originating from adverse environmental conditions contributing to health inequities. The Objective is to increase faculty and research assistant productivity through the use of modern, more efficient state of the art methods to investigate the relationship between environmental, cultural or socioeconomic health inequities and the genetic basis for disease. The MRC Core consists of an experience group of scientists, who have extensive training in the proposed facilities and it is estimated that over 25 faculty researchers, research associates and research assistants from various disciplines (intra-inter departmental) and external organizations will utilize the MGC core. Rationale: The MGC is to support the development of research resources that will aid in the investigation of genetics and health disparities. The Specific Aims: are to 1) support the development of research resources to increase innovation in molecular research by providing: a) Gene and Cell Manipulation Facility b) Epigenetics Facility and c) Microarray Facility. Services provided by the (a) Gene and Cell Manipulation facility include gene cloning, vector selection, gene modification (site directed mutagenesis), constructs for knock-downs, knock-outs and knock-ins, stable transfectants, DNA Sequencing and Synthesis, digest of long cloned DNA fragments, gel electrophoresis for separation of vector DNA from cloned fragments, and amplification of a specific DNA sequence from a complex mixture. Services provided by the (b) Epigenetic Facility include studies on DNA methylation; histone modifications; chromatin biochemistry, ribosomal function, lamin organization, global expression profiling, RNA analysis, sequencing and synthesis, quantitative RT-PCR analyses. Services provided by the (c) Microarray Facility will include tools to promote rapid discoveries and efficient validation of genomic changes by applying new approaches such as nanostring technology, high throughput tissue analysis of targeted chromogenic and fluorogenic probes using RNAscope for in situ hybridization or whole-genome expression patterns. 2) To enhance and develop research skills and capabilities by providing new technologies, training of faculty and other researchers in the use of the facility and; 3) To enhance and develop knowledge base by providing workshops, seminars and short courses in genetics /epigenetics research applications to enhance research proficiency. This MGC core is Innovative because it will provide resources that foster greater understanding as to how the environment impacts maladaptive phenotypes through genomic/epigenomic impact, leading to therapeutics that will either prevent or treat disease transformation or improve efficacy of current treatment. The MCG core is Significant because it will enhance multi-disciplinary research collaborations, training opportunities for minority scientists, and enhance faculty research capacities. The MGC core is Relevant because it will enable participation of researchers from diverse ethnic backgrounds to study public health issues brings a unique cultural perspective to addressing health disparities, assists with training minority scientists in new technologies, and generate data for competitive mainstream submission and funding (NIH R-series and other grants).